beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
郑成功 (Zhèng Chénggōng)
AKA 国姓爷 (Guóxìngyé, Coxinga, Koxinga) AKA 郑成功 (Tei Seikō) Background :"The emperor also has him change his personal name from Sēn to Chénggōng 成功, or “Success,” so historians know him as Zhèng Chénggōng 郑成功 / 鄭成功"http://pages.ucsd.edu/~dkjordan/chin/chinahistory/MingChingTransition.html :""Prince Fú immediately confers the Míng royal surname (Zhū 朱) on Zhèng Sēn, who is thereafter called “the Lord with the royal name” or Guóxìngyé 国姓爷 / 國姓爺, although he in fact continues to use the surname Zhèng. (Guóxìngyé is spelled “Koxinga” is standard in English, based on the Hokkien pronunciation Kok-sèng-yâ.)"http://pages.ucsd.edu/~dkjordan/chin/chinahistory/MingChingTransition.html 2004, English, Book, Illustrated edition: Pirate king : Coxinga and the fall of the Ming dynasty by Jonathan Clements. 中文 (Zhōng wén - Chinese) sources https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/鄭成功 (Translation) https://baike.baidu.com/item/郑成功/142?fromtitle=郑森&fromid=62711 (Translation) Anglicized sources http://bunraku.panthorstudios.com/play/the-battles-of-coxinga/ Confucianism and Tokugawa Culture - Donald Keene 明 to 清 (Ming to Qing) Zheng Chenggong was an integral figure in the transition from Ming to Qing dynasties: :"The name may have been selected in reaction to the name of the Ming dynasty (明), which consists of the Chinese characters for "sun" (日) and "moon" (月), both associated with the fire element of the Chinese zodiacal system. The character Qīng (清) is composed of "water" (氵) and "azure" (青), both associated with the water element. This association would justify the Qing conquest as defeat of fire by water."https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Qing_dynasty :"After conquering "China proper", the Manchus identified their state as "China" (中國, Zhōngguó; "Middle Kingdom"), and referred to it as Dulimbai Gurun ᡤᡠᡵᡠᠨ in Manchu (Dulimbai means "central" or "middle," gurun means "nation" or "state"). The emperors equated the lands of the Qing state (including present-day Northeast China, Xinjiang, Mongolia, Tibet and other areas) as "China" in both the Chinese and Manchu languages, defining China as a multi-ethnic state, and rejecting the idea that "China" only meant Han areas. The Qing emperors proclaimed that both Han and non-Han peoples were part of "China"." :"This page is intended to provide a very brief overview of events in the transition from the Míng 明 to the Qīng 清 dynasties. Aside from its broader importance for Chinese history, this was a period of special relevance to the history of Taiwan, even though most of the story told here was played out on the mainland. For a more detailed chronology of Taiwan itself, less detailed than this page for the mainland developments, click here."http://pages.ucsd.edu/~dkjordan/chin/chinahistory/MingChingTransition.html 皇太极 (Huáng Tàijí) :"Huáng Tàijí 皇太极 / 皇太極 (Abahai in Manchu) = a Jurchen khan who decides they should be called Manchu instead of Jurchens and he should be called an empeeror instead of a khan" :"On October 20 Jurchen tribesmen under Khan Huáng’s control select the word “Manchu” (Mǎnzhōu 满洲 / 滿洲), the name of an earlier Jurchen hero and his descendents, as a self-identifying “ethnic” label for themselves. (The name is applied only to Huáng’s Jurchens, formerly known as Jiànzhōu 建州 Jurchens. Other Jurchens remain Jurchens.)" 郑芝龙 (Zhèng Zhīlóng) Born: 16 April 1604, Nan'an, Fujian, Quanzhou, China :Died: 24 November 1661, Beijing, China http://pages.ucsd.edu/~dkjordan/chin/chinahistory/MingChingTransition.html :"Meanwhile in Nánjīng 南京, Prince Fú (Fú wáng 福王), a grandson of the Wànlì emperor, hopes to restore the dynasty with himself on the throne." :"In 福建省 (Fújiàn Province), the coastal pirate, local warlord, and general man-about-town Zhèng Zhīlóng 郑芝龙 / 鄭芝龍 pledges his allegiance to Prince Fú." :"In May, Qīng forces take the Míng loyalist city of Yángzhōu 杨州 / 楊州, in Jiāngsū 江苏 / 江蘇 Province (just north of the Yangtze River), and slaughter all inhabitants to show them who is boss. Prince Fú, fearing a similar fate for Nánjīng (upstream on the river). (He will surrender and be executed in Běijīng the next year.) Meanwhile, Prince Fú’s brother, Prince Táng 唐王, claims the Southern Míng throne at the city of Zhàoqìng 肇庆 / 肇慶 in Guǎngdōng 广东 / 廣東 province in the far south and establishes himself as the Lóngwǔ 隆武 emperor of the Southern Míng dynasty." :"Zhèng Zhīlóng 郑芝龙 / 鄭芝龍 = Fújìan province warlord, a Míng loyalist (until he is not) :Zhèng Sēn 郑森 / 鄭森 = his impressive son, later known as Zhèng Chénggōng 郑成功 / 鄭成功" Middle Kingdom and Empire of the Rising Sun: Sino-Japanese Relations, Past and Present By June Teufel Dreyer References ---- numpage = 2098 [=19[=10[=1 (last 9 was Jean Cocteau, last 1 was 2089Harri Morgan (Henry Morgan)) Category:Monarchy Category:War Category:中华人民共和国 (Zhōnghuá rénmín gònghéguó - China) Category:中华人民共和国 (PR of China) Category:China Category:History Category:中文 (Zhōng wén - Chinese)